


Freedom of the Open Sea

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Imprisonment, M/M, Rated M for some violence, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge day 19: Pirates auViktor, the most powerful pirate of the West Indies, rescues Yuuri from certain death.One month. Twenty-eight prompts. Twenty-eight pairings. One ficlet a day. Write Fast.





	Freedom of the Open Sea

The small cell was driving him crazy, and he did what he could to alleviate the stir-craziness by forcing his body into movement. Sometimes it was sit ups and push ups, sometimes it was the a replica of the sweeping movements he very vaguely remembered of the dance he’d attended two months ago. The memories were vague because he’d been slightly, totally inebriated at said dance, so he doesn’t exactly remember his partner…

What he did remember was everything going spectacularly wrong after that dance, and now he was here, locked up, awaiting ‘trial’ whenever the governor of this particular island got around to hanging him. That’s what they did with pirates, after all. 

He was spinning around his cell in a waltz, music floating through his head, and that was probably why he missed the commotion that must have happened outside. Because when he span around again, past the bars, there stood the angelic figure of Captain Viktor Nikiforov, ridiculous hat and all, a heart-like smile on his face. 

“Yuuri,” he said, giving him a slight bow. Every piece of his fellow pirate’s costume was, as always, impeccably put together. If Yuuri didn’t know Viktor’s bloodthirsty reputation, he’d say Viktor looked more like he belonged in the governor’s mansion than on a ship. 

A big wrought-iron key was dangling from Viktor’s gloved hand, and as Yuuri watched in stunned silence, Viktor slid it into the lock and swung his cage open. 

_ Freedom. _

Yuuri took a few unsure steps out of the cell - it wasn’t like he’d lost strength in his legs, but he still felt shaky with relief after weeks of being sure the next day would bring his trip to the gallows. 

Viktor tsked at his disheveled appearance and slung an arm around his waist. “Now, Yuuri, we mustn’t dawdle, I’d imagine the mansion guard has been alerted by now.” 

Nodding dumbly, Yuuri forced his legs to work, his lungs, his _mind._ _Freedom._

Then Viktor thrust blades into his hands, and muscle memory kicked in. These, he knew how to work with. He nodded at Viktor, if still a little shaky. Viktor pulled his own sword and led the way. 

They made short work of two groups of guards, Yuuri feeling no regret as he ended lives that had wanted to end his. That would come later, he knew from experience. When the survival instincts had faded. 

“Are you alone?” Yuuri whispered as they sneaked past sleeping houses and down to the beach, Viktor leading him to some hidden cove. 

“Yes,” Viktor said with a grin, and Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise. What made Viktor great- what made Viktor the best pirate of the West Indies- was his ability to gather loyal compatriots. Sure, pirates tended to be solitary competitors, but Viktor- well, he  _ honored _ that, in a way, respected that, but could still bring people together for a cause - or a tidy profit. 

They shoved off in a small dinghy, Yuuri taking over the rowing while Viktor’s eyes glinted in the darkness, even shadowed by his ridiculous hat. “What- why are you here?”

“To rescue you, of course!” Viktor’s voice made it clear that he felt Yuuri had asked a very silly question.  


“But-” Yuuri sputtered.  _ Why me? _

But ‘why me’ wasn’t a question you asked the most powerful pirate in the Caribbean. Instead, you just started trying to figure out a way to pay him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have *ideas* for this au that I might come back to if there is interest, after the February ficlet challenge. So let me know if you liked it!


End file.
